Jeroen Cornelissen
Jeroen Cornelissen is the Dutch and original version of Jerome Clarke in Het Huis Anubis. He is always involved in the mystery in the whole series. His current girlfriend is Noa van Rijn. He is portrayed by Sven de Wijn. View the Jeroen Cornelissen Gallery. About Jeroen is a joker. Since his father is in prison for massive fraud, Jeroen has turned into a tedious, manipulative person. The more people he can prank and hurt against each other, the better he likes it. With Appie, they form a duo. Season 1 Jeroen is also involved in the secret. He spies to the club once and discovered that there is a treasure in the house and also came to know that Zeno Terpstra also wanted it. He got in touch with Zeno and promised him that he would give him the treasure in exchange for money. He was eager to get the cup, because Zeno promised him 10,00 euros (with interest) if he gets clues for him. He used the money to buy stuff, remarkably, his brown leather jacket, which he wore and seen in the whole series. He always tried to get clues from Sibuna, he even used Appie, his best friend, to get info from them. At first, Appie was angry with him, but Sibuna notices Appie's strange behavior and they eventually knew that he was threatened by Jeroen. Despite his mysterious, manipulative side, he is also kind. He always cared for Appie, and even helped him to get 'his girl', Amber. She also helped Mara with his campaign for school representative, by making posters for her. It is also known that his father was in prison, so he became the person he is. At the finale episode of Het Huis Anubis Season 1 (Episode 113), he and Zeno went to the house to finally find the Grail. Appie lets them go to the cellar, of what they thought, where the Grail is buried. The two didn't know that the Grail already appeared on the house, because of Nienke. Zeno was furious when he didn't got the Grail. He threatened Jeroen that if he doesn't get the Grail back, he will mummify him. He immediately went to the school for the ball to get away from Zeno, he escapes from him, but he still haunts him in his dreams, as the continuation for Season 2. Season 2 Jeroen has nightmares with Zeno every night. Zeno torments him in his dreams, which makes him scared. Zeno saw him and demands to get him the Grail as soon as possible. Eventually he manages to steal the Graal and gave it to Zeno, but this however, Zeno dranks from it and ends up in a coma. This is because, he drank from a poisoned wine that Wolf has brought him in one way or another. One day, Jeroen sees a film that an anonymous person had sent to him, shows how Zeno faints in front of him when he drank from the Graal, then Jeroen runs away. Because of this, Jeroen forces to do what the anonymous person says (which was Wolf), otherwise the video will be in public. Meanwhile, Wolf Rensen was the new History Teacher in the school, along with the replacement of Jason. Jeroen gets along well with Wolf and Jeroen eventually tells him that he is being blackmailed and not know how to solve this. Wolf advises him to, just to do what it asks on him. In the last episode of Season 2 Part 1, Jeroen needs to bring the amulet on the castle. He comes for the first time face to face with the person who wears a raven mask to avoid being recognized. However, Jeroen can recognizes that the mask man is Wolf, because of his blue ring in his hands.Then he flees from the castle. Later, at school, he hides first for Wolf, but they have a conversation together. Wolf tells him that he knows that his father is in prison and Wolf will help to get his father released. With the necessary money, he could arrange this. So, Jeroen agrees and constantly keep an eye on the club. Jeroen is in love with Noa van Rijn. Wolf, however, kidnaps her at the end of the second season because Noa is the Chosen One. Jeroen was the only person who can talk to Noa on the castle. Noa was trying to make it clear to Jeroen that Wolf is not to be trusted. Eventually, he finds out that this is true. Because of this, he chooses to help the Club of the Old Willow instead of Wolf. He, then saves Noa and together they kissed. At the end of the second season, he sees his father as a free man, because Noa has ensured that he has got a very good lawyer. Season 3 In season 3, Jeroen tries together with Noa search for the secret admirer of Trudie. What he did not know is that the club has had a vision about Noa that she is in danger. When Fabian was "dead", he begins to suspect that Patricia is hiding something. He discovers that she has something to do with the "death" of Fabian when he overhears a conversation between her and Rufus. Jeroen confronts her, forcing her to tell everything. This also comes to know the club that Patricia has betrayed them by collaborating with Rufus. Patricia tells the club, Jeroen and Noa, Rufus was blackmailing her and that he works for Zeno, who is dying because of what has happened to him in the previous season. He needs the Teardrop of Isis to heal him. Jeroen was shocked by the fact that Zeno has something to do with it. He realizes that the club hides some information from him and Noa and forcing them to confess everything. Now he comes to know that Noa is in danger. He and Noa are worried. Since then, he is working with the club to find the Teardrop of Isis and also an official member of the club. Season 4 In Season 4, Zeno Terpstra dies, but he left a video message for the club. Zeno says that there is a way to save Noa, but the Teardrop must be purified. This can be done by performing three steps that are to be found at 3 different papyrus scrolls that are in Egypt. Zeno has repented of his actions and wanted the scrolls go looking for the club to make up for it. However, he has only one couldn't find before he died. Therefore, he asks Jeroen to go to Egypt to look for the last two papyrus scrolls. Nienke can fulfill the last mission by giving The Teardrop of Isis to Anchesenamon. Noa wakes up,completely healed. Relationships Noa van Rijn (2007-present; Current Girlfriend) She is the only one (besides Mara) who understands Jeroen much. She was close at him from the start because she chose to kiss him as her 'Dare' when they were playing "Truth or Dare" on the residents' Halloween farewell Party for Mara. She also helped him to get a lawyer to free his father in prison. Since then, they were close, but long after, develops feelings for each other. They have many moments with each other. (See Jeroa) Appie Tayibi (Unknown-present; Best Friends, Roommates) Jeroen and Appie were bestfriends even before when Joyce dissapeared. They do pranks together on Season 1 (mostly on Ari van Swieten). They started arguing with each other when Appie joined the Club and spends his time much with them, rather than Jeroen. He uses him to give him some clues about the treasure or he will end their friendship. But they have forgiven each other, and are still best of friends. Wolf Rensen (2007-2008; Friends, Enemies) He is his History teacher, alongside of the residents of anubis. He notices Jeroen's behavior and tried to help him on his problem. Jeroen told him everything, he told him about his dreams with Zeno Terpstra, which torments him in every night he sleeps, about someone who tries to blackmail him. He helps him to remove his dreams with Zeno, and told him that he should follow what the 'anonymous person' says to be safe. By this, Jeroen started to trust him. On episode 175, He discovered that the anonymous person was Wolf, by his blue ring. He runs away, but Wolf eventually gets him to talk to him. He said that he will release his father from prison if he also helps him. But the truth is, Wolf only uses him to get the "Chosen One" and the Grail on time to reveal the secret tomb. He left him and fought against him because of Noa. He was also the 'anonymous man' who tried to blackmail Jeroen to get to follow him. Trivia * He is the original, Dutch version of Jerome Clarke (American) and Magnus von Hagen (German) * He always wore polos with collars. * His father was released in prison with help from Noa. * He always wore his brown, leather jacket throughout the series, which he bought with his money from Zeno. * He joined Sibuna in Het Huis Anubis Season 3 for Noa. Category:Het Huis Anubis Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Teens